In higher frequency sensor technology wherein antenna or aperture systems are disposed for intercepting infrared or millimeter wave radiated energy, most sensors operate in either the infrared domain or the millimeter domain but not in both domains simultaneously. Thus, for a tracking or receiving system to detect intelligent electromagnetic radiation in these frequency bands, separate and distinct antenna or aperture systems are required.